Remus, Icy, and A Dark Secret
by Icy Riddle
Summary: Remus meets the daughter of Voldemort at Hogwarts + his escapades with James, Sirius, and Peter.
1. Default Chapter Title

Remus Lupin studied the Hogwarts Express. The scarlet steam engine billowed warm clouds of steam. Remus lugged his trunk up to the door and the conductor magicked it onto the train. Remus boarded and jumped happily into a empty compartment. In Diagon Alley, Remus had bought a case of Chocolate Frogs, a new treat, and stowed a few in his bag. He began to munch on one and he heard a hardy knock on the compartment door.  
  
"Come in!" Remus bellowed and two tall boys strode in.  
"Mind if we sit in here? There's no other place to stay!"  
"Sure, I'm Remus Lupin. You all?"  
"I'm Sirius Black," said the gangly tall boy with long dark hair.  
"James Potter, ruddy nice to meet you, Remus!"  
"Hi!" Remus said and wondered if they were already friends.  
"I heard we have a new Transfiguration this year, Albus Dumbledore." Remus said, trying to stir up some conversation.  
"Very knowledgable, my mum said." Sirius replied. "My sister, Minerva hasn't shut up about him. She thinks he's the best things since Peppermint Toads."  
James continued about Sirius's sister. "She got elected head girl. She's a 7th year Gryffindor."  
"A what?"  
"The houses?" Sirius informed Remus. "The name of the dorms."  
"Gryffindor, Slytherin, Hufflepuff, Ravencalw." James recited.  
  
They talked about magic and Hogwarts and Dumbledore and Diagon Alley. They began to talk about Hogsmeade's joke shop, Zonko's, when they pulled up to the station outside Hogsmeade. They were taken across the lake by a man named Rebeus Hagrid who was quite young, but very nice.  
  
Then they had to face sorting.  
  
"Black, Sirius!" Called Professor Binns, the Ravenclaw head teacher.  
Sirius sat on the stool and smirked at the hat.  
"GRYFFINDOR!"  
  
"Potter, James!" James sauntered over and banged the hat on his head.  
He became the 2nd Gryffindor.  
  
"Lupin, Remus!" Binns looked sourly at Remus as he sat on the stool.  
"Err.... powerful, but dark secrets within... well... GRYFFINDOR!"  
  
Remus breathed a sigh of relief as "Malfoy, Lucius" was made a Slytherin.  
  
"Snape, Severus!"  
"OY! SLYTHERIN! SLYTHERIN!" The hat yelled almost before it touched Snape's head.  
  
Remus, James, and Sirius walked up to Gryffindor, there bellies bulging. The feast had been wonderful. They climbed into bed, happy to sleep. In an instant, all thoughts of sleep was erased from there mind. Someone was screaming.  
  
"HELP!" Minerva Black came running into their dorm.  
"Hey sis, had a nightmare?" Sirius teased.  
"It was Volde-Volde-Voldemort!" She panted, her brow sweaty. Albus Dumbledore came bounding out of his chamber.  
"What is happening HERE?"  
"It was Lord Voldemort Professor! In Minnie's chamber!"  
  
Dumbledore muttered something, grabbed his wand and crept into the 7th year girls chamber, now deserted.  
  
"Tom! Stop!" He bellowed as a shadowy figure stepped into a beam of moonlight.  
"Don't call me by that filthy name Albus."  
"Why are you terrorising my students?"  
"Why am I Lord Voldemort?"  
"Fool. Get away from this school."  
"Yess Bumblebee," Hissed Voldemort and he strutted out of the dorm and out a window, flying away in a cloud of mist.  
  
Dumbledore ordered everyone to bed, but no one could sleep. They sat up in pairs and trios gossiping secretly abut the event.  
  
Remus, James, and Sirius decided they had to sleep, Quidditch tryouts were tomorrow, and if you made the team as a 1st year, your broom could be shipped in. All 3 vied to make the team.  
  
~*~  
  
"Lupin, Remus, trying for beater, ey?" Okay, loop the poles, grab the cone, drop it on that red pole, and then bat the bludger on a rope near the north goal. Got it?"  
  
Remus nodded and mounted the school's best student broom, an old Silver Arrow. He pushed off and soared quickly through the poles, dived, grabbed the orange muggle cone, and zoomed to the red pole. It rung the pole and Remus kicked in to bat the bludger. It nearly broke it's tether as Remus hit it on it's sweet spot, if a bludger has one.  
  
"Very good, see you tomorrow. You've made the cut."  
  
Remus handed the Silver Arrow to James, who aced his test by catching 4 Snitches in 33 seconds. Sirius did pretty well in the Keeper try-out and all 3 had made the cut.  
  
~*~  
  
"Keeper Sirius Black, Beaters Remus Lupin and Arthur Weasley, Chasers Conan Longbottom, Minerva Black, and Gilderoy Lockhart. Seeker James Potter. GO LIONS! Signed (Headmaster Doyle)."  
  
Sirius read and the three did a victory dance.  
  
"Your sister made the team?" James scoffed.  
"She IS pretty good!" Sirius laughed. "Did you here who Minnie's going with? that McGonagall fellow. Ehh, Lawrence was it?"  
"Leonardus. I heard that Minister Dinwiddle thinks McGonagall'll be the one to destroy Lord You-Know-Who."  
"Get real? That shrimp?"  
"Talking about me?" A small voice said from behind Sirius.  
"Hey Peter. Nope, we're talking about McGonagall and Minnie."  
"Oh, good." Peter Pettigrew said in a happy voice. The four walked quickly to charms. Lupin all of a sudden had a twinge of guilt. He knew he had a secret. Would James, Sirius, and even Peter like him if they knew?  
  
Remus looked worriedly at his calendar. Tomorrow would be a full moon. He finished his classes quietly, avoiding Sirius and James. Peter seemed not to feel like hanging with them, so it wasn't hard to avoid him. Remus walked lethargically to Madam Pomfrey's office. She grabbed his arm and pulled him outside the castle to the Whomping Willow. Young, but dangerous it was. He prodded the magical knot and climbed in. The tree once again began to flail.  
  
The transformation began.  
  
Remus finally regained consciousness several hours later. He managed to crawl to his bag and fished for his small mirror. He was human. He lay back and went to sleep.  
  
~*~  
  
"Hey Remus! Where ya been? You missed Cheering Charms!"  
  
Remus felt to drowsy to answer. He looked at Sirius and promptly passed out.  
  
"Hey man! Wake up! Please?" James pleaded.  
  
Remus woke up starring into the eyes of Sirius Black.  
  
He scrambled to a sitting position.  
  
"Whah, whah happened?"  
  
You came back and you just kinda fell over. Lucky Severus caught ya'!"  
  
Remus looked around and noticed James, Peter, Dumbledore, and Severus Snape.  
  
"Yipes."  
  
Dumbledore checked him over and sent him to bed. 'Sleep' was all he said.  
  
~*~  
  
"QUIDDITCH PRACTICE! UP lazy bones!" He heard Conan Longbottom roar. The team was sitting in the common room of Gryffindor and gathered around their captain.  
  
"Grab your brooms. No talking today!"  
  
Longbottom had arranged a course for them to practice on. He had let out an extra set of Bludgers to keep them on their toes. As Remus mounted his broom, a Slytherin soared onto the field on his Nimbus 156. Conan shouted for him to watch the bludgers, but one pelted into his head with a sickening crunch. He fell about 10 feet off his broom and Remus, Sirius, and Conan dashed to help him.  
  
"Is he okay?" Sirius asked worriedly.  
  
"He might be." said a terribly worrying voice.  
  
"Mister... Professor Doyle sir!" Conan spilled shaking.  
  
"Trying to kill him? Or just knock him out of action?"  
  
"No! We were about to start and he just soared onto the field. I tried to warn..."  
  
"Detention Conan! And 10 points from Gryffindor! And you Sirius, Remus, oh get away. No practice today. Now I must help mister Malfoy here."  
  
Remus realised the hit Slytherin was Lucius Malfoy and stormed off in anger to the common room.  
  
"Remus! What on earth did you storm off like that for?" Sirius yelped happily dancing into the common room.  
  
"I have a personal thing with Malfoy. Just didn't want to be blamed for hurting that git."  
  
Sirius laughed heartily and reminded Remus of something cheerful.  
  
"Christmas holidays start tomorrow!"  
  
~*~  
  
James, Remus, Peter, and Black filed onto the Hogwarts Express. Sirius's parents had agreed to take the whole bunch for the holidays. they returned to Hogwarts, each with new brooms and sweaters.  
  
"I just had the most wonderful idea in the world."  
  
"Sirius! Stop having ideas!"  
  
"No! I want to make a map of Hogwarts! something that shows where everyone is. Like that map in Wizards3000 Series. I really want to do it!"  
  
"but what about the secret chambers and stuff? We don't even know half of them!"  
  
"We'll find them."  
  
"Oh come on!"  
  
they dashed for the library and turned a corner in the twisting corridor. James went first. All of a sudden, James and a girl with flame red hair were lying on the floor rubbing their foreheads.  
  
"Wha' happened?" James asked dizzily.  
  
"You smacked right into Lily here. You okay Lil'?"  
  
Lily nodded and James looked around with a goofy smile on his face.  
  
"Ah come off it James," Sirius begged, dragging all three of them off to the library.  
  
"Bye Lily!" James called as he was whisked away.  
  
~*~  
  
"And here's Dumbledore's office, and Doyle's and here's the Gryffindor tower..."  
  
Sirius droned as Peter mapped out his words.  
  
"Now for the spell." He said as he check the map Peter had drawn.  
  
"Projecticus Populus Dotticus," and tapped the paper. It came alive with little labelled dots scurrying around the map.  
  
"Far out!" James crooned and Remus just stared.  
  
Remus walked back to his chamber alone. James was convincing Lily to go on a date with him, Sirius was trying out his map, and Peter was doing his homework. He walked into the common room which was deserted. He tarried around, but soon walked to bed. He crawled into bed and heard the most horrific thing imaginable. Lord Voldemort's voice.  
  
"Sirius Black. You will be powerful. Feared. Famous. Come to me."  
  
Sirius's deep voice answered, "Never."  
  
"Then I will kill what is most important to you. There will be 5 victims."  
  
Remus wondered who the 5th would be. Apparently so did Sirius.  
  
"Lily. You know James loves her. It would pain you to the depths of your heart to see James heart-broken."  
  
"No!" Sirius whispered. Remus decided Sirius had one chance. Remus grabbed his wand and pointed it in the darkness.  
  
He whispered, "Expelliarmus!" and caught Voldemort's wand in one fluent motion.  
  
"Huh?" He hear the Dark Lord rage. Remus ran, grabbed Sirius's arm and flew into the common room. He had one thought,  
  
"DUMBLEDORE HELP!"  
  
Headmaster Doyle, Professor Dumbledore, and Minerva Black ran to the room. Voldemort stood cornered. Doyle rushed forward.   
  
"Get away you foolish boy!"  
  
"Not even, Doyle. I duplicate and surpass your powers by millions. Behold the power of the Dark Side!" Green lightning flashed forward into Doyle's body. The headmaster stood for a second then crumpled lifeless to the floor.  
  
"Oh my God." Dumbledore muttered and sprang forward. In one movement he had Voldemort running for the window.  
  
Remus grabbed Doyle's heavy arm, "Are you alive?" There was no movement.  
  
"He's dead Dumbledore!" He croaked and dropped Doyle's arm.  
  
"Of course, Voldemort will not stop for anyone."  
  
Remus realised Sirius had sunk shocked into a chair and Lily was crying into James's shoulder.  
  
A blonde Gryffindor first year slid into the room. She asked Dumbledore something Remus couldn't hear. A moment later she ran for her dorm in tears.  
  
Remus was worried so he followed her.  
  
"Uh, are you ok?" He muttered helplessly.  
  
"No."  
  
"What's the matter?"  
  
"My dad."  
  
"You related to Doyle?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Dumbledore?"  
  
"Voldemort."  
  
Remus was taken aback by this.  
  
"Eye-yi-yi. I suppose I'd be mad too." He tossed her his handkerchief.  
  
Remus looked into her eyes. He recognised the light blue color as that of Voldemort's.  
  
"What's your name?" He asked.  
  
"Aimee Riddle. Most of my friends call me Icy though. Cuz of my eyes. you?"  
  
"Remus Lupin." 'Another friend made is another betrayed' Remus thought sadly.  
  
Icy sobbed and Remus hugged her.  
  
"Hey, we gotta go to breakfast soon, wanta come with me?"  
  
"Okay..." she cried burying her face in Remus's arm.  
  
They 6 sat in the common room at the card table. What a group.  
  
Sirius. James. Remus. Peter. Lily. Icy.  
  
Remus guiltily thought of his secret.  
  
Dumbledore called them to breakfast.  
  
~*~  
  
The year was over. Minerva Black had a very teary last day. Leonardus McGonagall proposed to her, she was made the new transfiguration teacher, and her ancient owl died.  
  
Sirius Black passed with flying colors. He was packing his trunk in the tower.  
  
James and Lily had been going steady since Christmas. Remus was a little suspicious of them, but they were happy.  
  
Albus Dumbledore was officially named Headmaster of Hogwarts.  
  
Voldemort continued terrorising the school.  
  
Icy and Remus were fast friends. Remus sometimes wondered who he spent more time with, Icy or the guys. Icy was really upset about her father and Remus found peace in helping her sort out her problems.  
  
But, there was still Remus's secret.  
  
To Be Continued in Parts 2 and 3 after some editing!  
  
-ICY  



	2. Default Chapter Title

Remus, Icy, and a Dark Secret-Part II  
  
Remus enjoyed the countryside whipping by as he watched Lily and James talking in the seat ahead of him.  
  
"Oh knock it off!" He muttered. He was mad. He hadn't seen Icy all summer and had heard terrible things about Voldemort. Remus couldn't think of a worse thing. He finally gave up and walked steadily down the corridor. He peeped in each compartment. Finally he say Icy's blond hair bobbing as she cried. She always seemed to be crying. He knocked.  
  
"Come in." she sobbed.  
  
"Hello." He said. Icy looked up and threw herself into his arms. He sank onto the seat beside her and they embraced for quite some time. Icy wailed about her father's latest victims. Remus made a decision. In a fluid movement, he kissed Icy. She looked at him and wailed on. Remus couldn't think straight. Icy was to sad to care. Sirius Black walked in as Remus was drying Icy's tears.  
  
"Hey man! Thought I'd find ya here. Guess what?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Remus's got a girl friend!" He teased a bolted from the compartment. Remus looked into Icy's eyes. He saw pain, suffering, and something else. Love. He couldn't help it. He loved Icy. Even if she was related to Voldemort.  
  
He and Icy fell back against the wall and fell asleep. Soon James was nagging them to get up because they were there. Hogwarts. Another year. Remus woke Icy and they walked out together. Peter scoffed and went to talk to some Hufflepuff named Diggard Creevey. James and Lily were pretending to tango up the lawn to the castle and Sirius was trying to make Severus Snape fall in the lake.  
  
Lucius Malfoy approached them. He looked angrily at Icy and then Lupin. Icy buried her head in Remus's shoulder. They walked to the feast where they ate with all their friends. After they sauntered up to Gryffindor tower. But someone was waiting for them.  
  
"Aimee, get away from that mudblood." Said the taunting, horrid voice of Lord Voldemort.  
  
"No."  
  
"Move child!"  
  
"No daddy, I…I…"  
  
Voldemort tossed Icy aside. Icy recovered and grabbed her wand. Voldemort advanced on Remus.  
  
"Now to kill you dear boy."  
  
"NO!" Icy screamed. She ran forward but Voldemort got her first. She whipped violently and crashed into the door of her room.  
  
Remus seized the opportunity and ran for it. Voldemort vanished with a pop and he ran back to Icy's side. She wasn't conscious. He scooped her up and ran for Madam Pomfrey.   
  
Severus Snape and Lucius Malfoy stopped short as he ran past the Slytherin entrance.  
  
"What happened?" Poppy crooned as she made a potion for Icy.  
  
"Icy—Aimee was hurt by Voldemort! He was in the tower again!"  
  
Madam Pomfrey cursed and sent a nurse to Dumbledore.  
  
Icy's arm was bleeding and she had a nasty bump on her head. Remus stroked her hair as Poppy examined her. A few spells later, Icy awoke.  
  
"What happened? I was with you and then Bamm!" She wailed and lay back down. Madam Pomfrey shooed him out and began to talk to Dumbledore who had arrived. Dumbledore asked Remus to stay for a few minutes and he waited impatiently.  
  
"Lupin, I know you and Ms. Riddle are close, but I'm afraid she's in danger."  
  
"NO!" Remus began but was cut short by Dumbledore.  
  
"She isn't safe. I am intrusting her to you. Do not let her out of your sight until I tell you it is ok. I will provide for circumstances that may arise."  
  
"Will she be okay?"  
  
"Maybe. But you have classes now. Don't worry."  
  
'Don't worry!' Remus thought wildly. Don't worry that one of your best friends might be killed by her father. Even if Dumbledore's there!  
  
Remus couldn't pay attention in any class. Defense Against the Dark Arts was boring as usual. Remus couldn't keep his mind on Fidelius Charms. Icy was in trouble. He tried to listen to Professor Kiger.  
  
"And the Fidelius Charm causes an enemy not to be able to see you even if he was looking straight at you. It is done by a single person being encoded with the secret. Unless he tells it, you are safe as a fish in a tank of water."  
  
Remus's mind wandered. He tried unsuccessfully to listen to Kiger's speech.  
  
He ran into Dumbledore on the way to his next class.  
  
Dumbledore looked up from a book. Icy's blue eyes peered at him from behind Dumbledore.  
  
"Oh Icy… hi," Remus said quickly.  
  
Icy spoke up. "I just don't want to die."  
  
"I understand Aimee. I believe if our new Transfiguration teacher was with you, you two could go back up to Gryffindor and get some sleep. I dare say you two should stick together."  
  
Professor McGonagall-also known as Minerva Black-escorted them to Gryffindor tower and fell asleep in an arm chair in a windowless room with a large, stiff bed. They sat down, not sleepy at all, and kissed. Icy trembled as Remus embraced her, but he held her tight. Soon, they fell asleep, Icy's arms around him.  
  
They were awoken by James and Sirius.  
  
"What the $%#^?" Sirius screamed as he leapt into the room. "Minnie HELP ME!"  
  
Minerva woke up and grabbed her wand. She was barely able to grab it as Riddle grabbed her arm. He basically threw a trembling, gagged man in front of her.  
  
Remus studied his sandy-brown hair and skinny, but strong build. It was Leonardus McGonagall. Minerva screamed.  
  
"No, please no!"  
  
Voldemort raised his wand and muttered "Terrifycus Disembodium Eradicitus."  
  
~*~  
  
It was days before Minerva was able to come out of her dorm. Sirius had spent every possible moment with her. Icy had cried torrents, too and Hogwarts seemed to have slipped into a deep depression. Everyone moped around.  
  
As Remus and James ran for Potions, Minerva turned the corner.  
  
"Boys! No running! 5 Points if I catch you again! GET!"  
  
"What's with her?" James muttered and glared.  
  
"Well guess!" Remus said a little harsher than he meant to.  
  
"Well Sorr-y." James sputtered and marched away to Potions.  
  
~*~  
  
Remus was gone for days in a particularly painful transformation. As he stumbled back into Hogwarts, Peter, James, Lily, Icy, and Sirus met him at the doors.  
  
"Where were you?" Peter begged.  
  
"We know you're hiding something!" Sirius added.  
  
"What's up Remus?" James said angrily.  
  
"I think we know." Icy sputtered.  
  
"What then?" Remus asked, hoping they hadn't guessed.  
  
"It's simple, Remus." Lily said coolly. "You are a werewolf."  
  
It took a few seconds for Remus to realize they knew. He stormed off to his dorm.  
  
~*~  
  
"Ey, Remus?" James asked, peering nervously around the door.  
  
"What do you want???" Remus barked.  
  
"We want to know that we were right."  
  
"Yes." Remus breathed. "You were."  
  
"Oh Remus, what happened?"  
  
"I was 5. I was playing in the garden and all of a sudden I was attacked by a wolf. I remember very little else."  
  
"I'm so sorry. How is it to transform?"  
  
"Terrible, bloody, gruesome!" Remus cried. He felt like telling James everything.  
  
"We'll do anything if it will help!"  
  
"Thank you James. Tell Sirius, Icy, and Peter. They deserve to know."  
  
"I will buddy. I will."  
  
~*~  
  
Icy stumbled into his dorm. She was crying and wailing something about what Lucius Malfoy had said. Remus told her he'd curse him in the morning.  
  
~*~  
  
Icy and Remus stepped out onto the lawn of Hogwarts. Dumbledore had made a pact with Voldemort. It seemed surreal that he would agree not to harm either one if Dumbledore wouldn't go searching him out until Icy and Remus had graduated. Momentary protection, Remus thought bitterly.  
  
"Icy, I know this year has been hard, but I have no clue if I can see you this summer, but send me an owl often so I at least know you're alive!"  
  
"Remus, I await September 1st with all my heart. I'll see you then."  
  
Remus grabbed Icy and hugged her tightly, kissing her lightly and then walking away. He couldn't look back. Another year gone. Only two more years to 'live.'  



End file.
